elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivec, Foreign Quarter
The Vivec, Foreign Quarter is a location in . Description It is a large canton located in Vivec City. Within the canton, many merchants, trainers, and characters, of different races, and creeds can be found. Background The Foreign Quarter was formerly the only canton that outlanders could visit. Local law was amended to allow travelers access to the entire City. Located in the northern part of the cantons in Vivec, it is a large structure the size of a small town, which houses an extra level, it is the only canton in the city to do so. The canton itself can be separated into six different sub locations: Foreign Quarter Plaza Vivec's Fighters Guild When first entering the plaza, two buildings on each side can be seen, and several characters walking around. Inside the Vivec Fighters Guild, to the left, there is a chest labeled 'fighters guild equipment,' with various items inside for the members only. There are two corridors, one has a locked large chest. The second corridor leads to the lower level, where the guilds training area is located. In this room there is a locked chest, a Dwemer Left Bracer, a locked closet, and a Master's Armorer's Hammer. Inside Sjoring Hard-Heart's private quarters, one can find two chests, both locked, and the Unarmored, Skill Book, The Wraith's Wedding Dowry. On the lower level in the guilds' sleeping quarters, there are multiple unlocked chests and one locked chest with varying amounts of inside, everything is owned. Vivec's Mages Guild Inside the Vivec Mages Guild there is also a supply chest, containing various items for the members. On the other side of the room there are two chests, small and large, both of which are locked. On the second level, six Soul Gems can be found on a dresser, as well as three Petty Soul Gems and three Common Soul Gems. On the bottom level, the Arch-Mages private quarters contains a small locked chest, A Game at Dinner Alchemy skill book on the table, and a large locked chest. Up the stairs and on the right, the quarters of Cractia Jullalian can be found, located within, is a locked wooden chest on a cabinet the Mysticism skill book The Firsthold Revolt and three unlocked small chests, with various ingredients inside. Further, the private quarters of Sirilonwe can be found. Inside, on a table, there is a small locked chest, also within are two small locked chests, and Sirilonwe's personal chest. Foreign Quarter Plaza On the main plaza, Alusaron's smith, and Ralen Tilvur's smith provide weapons and armor trading services. Characters The following characters can be found in this location: *Alusaron (Male Redguard) *Bashag gro-Snagdu (Male Orsimer) *Baurin (Female Bosmer) *Chalone (Female Redguard) *Craetia Jullalian (Female Imperial) *Domalen (Male Redguard) *Drarel Andus (Male Dumner) *Favise Selaren (Female Dunmer) *Flacassia Fauseius (Female Imperial) *Janand Maulinie (Female Breton) *Lorbumol gro-Aglakh (Male Orsimer) *Malven Romori (Female Dunmer) *Ordinators (Male Dunmer) *Raig (Male Redguard) *Ralen Tilvur (Male Dunmer) *Sirilonwe (Female Altmer) *Sjoring Hard-Heart (Male Nord) *Tiram Gadar (Male Dunmer) *Trebonius Artorius (Male Imperial) *Tsrazami (Female Khatjiit) Foreign Quarter Lower Waistworks In the Lower Waistworks, there are several doors leading to the Upper Waistworks, the Canalworks, or back to Vivec. Down a hall there are merchant shops, the first one is the alchemist services of Andilu Drothan. Inside her quarters there are various ingredients. The next is the apothecary services of Aurane Frernis, in her quarters one can find the Master's Mortar and Pestle to increase potion strength, as well as her recipes. At the end of the hall is the shop Jobasha's Rare Books, which houses the largest selection of books in the province. Jobasha sells and buys books. There are several chests and an Ordinator guarding the shop. At the end of the opposite hall is the tavern, the Black Shalk Cornerclub, which houses many characters. In another hall one can find the enchanting services of Miun-Gei, here the Nerevarine can buy soul gems and other miscellaneous items. Characters The following characters can be found in this location: *Andilu Drothan (Female Dunmer) *Aurane Frernis (Female Breton) *Aradraen (Female Bosmer) *Ethys Savil (Male Dunmer) *Favel Gobor (Male Dunmer) *Felvos Droryn (Male Dunmer) *Huleeya (Male Argonian) *Hylf the Harrier (Male Nord) *Jobasha (Male Khajiit) *Marcel Maurard (Male Breton) *Miun-Gei (Male Argonian) *Ordinators (Male Dunmer) *Raril Giral (Male Dunmer) *Seryn Othralen (Female Dunmer) *Sevyni Saryon (Male Dunmer) *Urven Davor(Male Dunmer) Foreign Quarter Upper Waistworks On the top level of the Upper Waistworks, there are three merchants, each selling various items. All three of them, have locked chests. Next to Rolasa Oren, one can find an Apprentice Mortar and Pestle, and an Apprentice Alembic. There are only two ways in or out of this location, through the Lower Waistworks, or from outside. Characters The following characters can be found in this location: *Baissa (Female Khajiit) *Idonea Munia (Female Imperial) *Ordinators (Male Dunmer) *Rolasa Oren (Female Dunmer) Foreign Quarter Canalworks There are two different sections of the Canalworks, that can be reached, from the Lower Waistworks, through the Tomb, or from the Underworks. There will be trap doors leading to the Underworks, and doors leading to the Tomb. The tomb contains several leveled creatures. Inside, merchants and skill trainers can be found. Behind Simine Fralinie: Bookseller is a locked door where two Thieves Guild members can be found, as well as two locked chests. Characters The following characters can be found in this location: *Agrippina Herennia (Female Imperial) *Crazy-Legs Arantamo (Male Dunmer) *Gentleman Jim Stacey (Male Redguard) *Jeanne (Female Redguard) *J'Rasha (Male Khajitt) *Letreius Muco (Male Imperial) *Ordinators (Male Dunmer) *Simine Fralinie (Male Breton) Foreign Quarter Underworks Inside the Underworks, that serve as sewers to the whole canton. Murkub gro-Ushul will be standing guard outside Ibishammus, a Daedric shrine dedicated to Malacath. Inside two of his associates are guarding the shrine, these are hostile towards the Nerevarine. Characters and creatures The following characters and creatures can be found in this location: *Azuk gro-Rugob (Male Orismer) *A Dremora Lord *Dreamer Prophet (Female Dunmer) *Garzonk gro-Mulakh (Male Orsimer) *Murkub gro-Ushul (Male Orsimer) *Rats Foreign Quarter Tomb Within the tomb, there are several leveled undead and rats. In the first room there is a door, which houses a small bowl containing . Further inside the tomb, there is a locked chest at the top of some stairs. Creatures The following creatures may be found in this location: *Ancestor Ghosts *Skeletons *Bonelords *Rats Quests Gallery Foreign Quarter Plaza.png|Foreign Quarter Plaza Foreign Quarter Lower Waistworks.png|Foreign Quarter Lower Waistworks Foreign Quarter Upper Waistworks.png|Foreign Quarter Upper Waistworks Foreign Quarter Canalworks.png|Foreign Quarter Canalworks Foreign Quarter Underworks.png|Foreign Quarter Underworks Foreign Quarter Tomb.png|Foreign Quarter Tomb Appearances * de:Vivec, Fremdenviertel fr:Vivec, quartier étranger ru:Квартал Чужеземцев Category:Morrowind: Vivec City Locations Category:Morrowind: Ascadian Isles Locations